


sunrise in your bed

by cosmikbrik (thebuzz)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebuzz/pseuds/cosmikbrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He settles on his side, and takes the next few moments to just look. Sid’s eyes rove across Geno’s face, the hairs on his chest matted from sleep, his rising and falling chest. And between one breath and the next, Geno’s eyes flicker open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunrise in your bed

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Alicia Key’s [ "In Common."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HazJhPnrB8) Unbetad, so all errors are mine.

Sid rouses to the morning rays peeping through the haphazardly pushed aside curtains. The bands illuminate the muted navy comforter that wraps around his lower body, spreading warmth down the front of his legs. He’s momentarily disoriented, eyes squinted and mouth parched, and it takes a moment for him to recognize that there’s another body in the bed. He feels a warm arm laying heavily on his torso and the coarse hairs of a long, muscular thigh pressing into the back of his legs. The extra weight surprises and settles him -- it is overwhelmingly, and all at once, too much and too little. Sid lets out a breath, and raises his hands to his face to chase away the sleep that threatens to entice his body back to slumber. 

He blinks again, shuffles his feet, and runs loosening fingers through the hairs along the arm draped across his chest. He caresses the long and calloused fingers attached to the large palm before slowly twisting his body to face Geno. A slight shiver runs through his body as his bare skin presses into Geno’s warmth. He pushes his head forward, resting his forehead along Geno’s collarbone, and breathes warmly against his chest. Sid lets his plush lips graze warm skin before pulling back and tilting his head up. 

Sidney takes a moment to consider him. His face is slack, lips parted, but there’s a creeping tension in his brows. Sid raises a hand to run his fingers through Geno’s midnight black hair, before languidly running his thumb down and soothing the ridges in his forehead. Geno’s aged gracefully, and the sight of him makes Sid weak, punchdrunk even at the earliest times of the morning. He passes his thumb over the barely visible crowlines near his eye lids, before pressing down his pad to the corner of Geno’s mouth. 

Sid feels a warm rumble roll through Geno’s chest, and the muffled puff of air that passes through his lips. Sid smiles and shifts away, knowing that his partner is slowly slipping into consciousness. He settles on his side, and takes the next few moments to just look. Sid’s eyes rove across Geno’s face, the hairs on his chest matted from sleep, his rising and falling chest. And between one breath and the next, Geno’s eyes flicker open.

“Love you,” Sid whispers, achingly tender in the unforgiving daylight. Geno blinks, stumped, but leans in as Sid reaches up to press their lips together sweetly. Geno melts, bringing his hand to run through the soft bristles at the nape of Sidney’s neck. He shifts his head, and as their noses brush, Geno takes advantage and deepens the kiss. He parts Sid’s lips with his agile tongue, and explores his mouth reverently. Geno’s tongue runs along the ridges at the roof of Sid’s mouth, before thrusting once chasing a sweetness unique to Sid. He hums and lets Geno press him into the mattress. He arches as he feels the first beads of perspiration building near his lower back, and lets Geno settle into the space created by his parted thighs. 

Sid lets Geno’s hands wander, gasping as his long fingers caress his sides. Geno’s hands press hotly into the meat of his thighs before wandering up, meandering along the seam of his ass. Sid feels two fingers massage his tender and aching hole and whimpers. Geno chuckles and pulls back. 

“Love you too, even with morning breath,” he teases. His eyes crinkle and tongue pokes from between his teeth cheekily as Sid is adequately ruffled. “Love you lots,” Geno whispers again, with a weight in his words that belie his playful demeanor. 

They’re frozen in that position, in that moment, for a few more breaths before Sid really starts to feel the full weight of Geno pressing him into the bed. He squirms, uncomfortable but comforted, and butts his head into one of Geno’s collarbones.

“You’re lucky that you’re cute,” Sid grumbles, faking annoyance, and pushes his partner off of him.

Geno squawks, ruffled at the sudden movement, but settles his hands around Sid’s waist as he climbs over. He pulls back just as Sid is about to push up and off the bed, and Sid lets out a startled oof, clinging to Geno’s broad shoulders to regain his balance. He leans forward, back arched and groin pressed enticingly into Geno’s. Their chests press together, nipples grazing, and Sidney feels a thrum of arousal spike through him as he hears an appreciative moan from the man under him. 

He runs his nose up from Geno’s shoulder towards the soft spot behind his ear, laying lingering kisses and murmuring sweet nothings into the soft skin beneath his lips. Sidney turns his head to press his cheek into the meat between Geno’s neck and shoulder, hiding from the pulse of adoration that thrums through him, as teasing fingers continue to stroke up and down his back. Geno cranes his neck to kiss Sid warmly, and before long Geno’s pressing his lips harder against Sid’s, the relentless press of tongue and teeth laying bare the sharpness of his want. Sidney gasps as he breaks his bruised lips away from the affection, and is momentarily overwhelmed by how much he loves Geno. 

The moment breaks when Sid sits up. 

“I need to go brush my teeth,” Sidney laughs brokenly, amused and endeared by Geno’s early morning clinginess. He disagrees, if the way he’s holding onto Sid’s waist and slowly grinding his hardness into the cleft of Sid’s ass is anything to go by. Sid moans, twisting his hips into the motion, and feels his own dick stir in interest. 

Sid squeezes his thighs around Geno’s waist tightly. Geno responds like a well played instrument, groaning, and digs his fingers into the flexing muscle of Sid’s ass. Sidney gives another teasing bounce into Geno’s lap before tutting and pushing off. 

He hears Geno groan, in unrelieved and growing arousal, as he plants his feet and stretches to his full height. Sid clenches the straining muscles in his back, ass, and thighs, shaking out the tension that had settled into his bones from the night before. And if Geno happens to let out a pitiful groan in his wake, it falls on unsympathetic ears.

After finishing his morning ablutions, Sid walks back to bed, still half hard, with a pair of black briefs in hand. He sits down at the edge of the bed, and pulls the stretchy material over his legs. An affronted Geno mumbles, “Why put those on?”

“Because I want to make breakfast,” Sid answers, “What do you want?”

Gooseflesh break out at the warm puff of breath at his ear, and Sidney feels the answer before he hears the words. 

“You,” Geno rumbles.

A hot flush creeps up Sid’s cheeks as a startled laugh breaks away from him. He lets Geno pull him back into bed, his strong arms wrapping around him, caging him in. He smiles beatifically up at Geno, the answering kiss he receives in turn settling something deep inside. Sid looks at the clock shining 7:55 am and thinks _breakfast can wait._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on[ tumblr](https://cosmikbrik.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 8/11/17: Hi all! I just wanted to say how overwhelmed I am by all the nice comments and kudos that have been left. I never expected this baby ficlet to get so much attention!


End file.
